


У последнего порога

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, F/M, ангст, драма, не-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Эмбер пытается принять тот факт, что она умирает.





	У последнего порога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357213) by asesina. 



Она чувствует свинцовую тяжесть.

Тяжесть во всём теле. А потом - внезапное ощущение невесомости.

Выплывая из тьмы, где-то на краю сознания она ощущает ослепительный свет, бьющий в закрытые веки.

Пробует пошевелиться и открыть глаза, и ей это удаётся.

Значит, это не рай. По крайней мере, пока.

Щурясь, пока глаза привыкают к яркому свету больничной палаты, она видит его лицо. Он склонился над ней, и свет флуоресцентных ламп окружает его голову, как будто Уилсона только что произвели в святые.

Она пытается дотянуться до его руки. Но, оказывается, его рука уже лежит у неё на плече.

Пальцы его дрожат и путаются в больничной рубашке, в которую она одета, и он, привлекая её к себе, испуганным шепотом повторяет что-то вроде "всё будет хорошо" и "ты просто должна отдохнуть…"

"Как я здесь…" - хочет спросить она.

Но до слуха доходит писк аппаратов, она видит слезы в глазах Уилсона, и все вместе складывается в одну картину.

"Так значит, я..."

Страшная догадка приходит в один миг.

"Это значит… я умираю?"

\- Я - труп, - потрясенно шепчет она, не в силах осознать, что смерть действительно рядом, что это так просто, так неизбежно.

Уилсон ложится рядом с ней на кровать и крепко обнимает её.

Он снова шепчет что-то о том, что всё будет хорошо, но она знает, что это неправда.

\- Не нужно было ехать на том автобусе…

\- Ты не виновата! - убеждает он её.

Конечно же, Эмбер понимает, что в катастрофе никто не виноват. Ни она, ни Хаус.

Да, она сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы раздумывать о судьбе и задаваться прочими философскими вопросами, но все равно это очень странно.

Ещё так недавно она была молодой, здоровой и сильной женщиной, полной жизни. А теперь лежит на больничной койке, в одном шаге от смерти, подключенная к бесчисленным аппаратам, и каждый вздох ее может стать последним.

Раньше Эмбер не представляла, что можно измерять время жизни вдохами, выдохами или ударами сердца. А теперь ей приходится.

Она слышит, как Уилсон шепчет ей, что любит её, и слабо кивает ему в ответ. Глаза её затуманиваются слезами.

"Вот оно!" - думает она, чувствуя, как огромная слабость охватывает все тело.

Последнее, что в своей жизни видит Эмбер - склонившегося над ней, рыдающего Уилсона.

Она не хочет, чтобы последними чувствами её были обида или горечь, но всё же не может удержаться от мысли: "Разве это справедливо?" - соскальзывая в бессознательное состояние перед тем, как пересечь туманную черту, отделяющую от неизвестного.


End file.
